Rhythm of Love
by theaxolotlfan
Summary: This is a series of KevEdd one-shots based off songs. These are all just little creative writing pieces I hope you all enjoy. None of these will be continued as a full-length story though some may be two parts depending on the song/songs. I don't own EEnE, the cover image, or any of the songs that I take inspiration from. All credit goes to their owners.
1. The Wolf and Red Riding Hood

Based off the song **The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood** performed by Kagamine Rin and Len.

* * *

Edd adjusted the red hood that covered his head, looking around as he felt a pair of eyes following his every movement. He shivered and picked up his pace, hoping to lose whatever was tailing him. A few feet away a red-haired wolf peaked out from behind a tree, watching the red figure fleeing off into the distance. He stepped out from behind the tree and hurried after him, interested the smaller male. As the ravenette fled, an apple dropped out from the basket and roll across the ground to Kevin. The wolf picked it up and noticed Edd turn to him, he quickly ducked behind another tree and rolled the apple back to him.

Kevin admired the delicate boy before him before looking down at his dangerous claws, knowing this would only end badly for the two of them. Edd put the apple back in the basket and turned to continue on his route, wondering who it could be that's following him. Kevin made sure the other made it safely to his destination before turning back and heading home himself. It was getting late and he thought that he would be able to work up the courage to talk to the hooded boy tomorrow, knowing he would have to travel the same path to return home.

The next morning, Kevin went to the house and waited until Edd walked out, waving goodbye to whoever was inside before walking on his way. Kevin trailed behind him silently, watching over him to make sure he wasn't harmed on the journey home. Edd still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. He chose to ignore it though and continued to walk home. Kevin left once again once the other had reached his house.

This kept up for a few days until one day when Edd left earlier than he usually did catching Kevin on the way to Edd's. Cyan blue met emerald green for a brief moment before the redhead darted off into the brush and Edd hurried after him.

"Hey! Wait!" The ravenette called as he rushed after him, crashing through the brush. He soon lost sight of the wolf, sighing before heading back to the path. Kevin panted as he rested against the tree, glancing back to make sure the ravenette hadn't followed him. _That was a close one…_ He thought to himself, turning to go back to his place, figuring that he shouldn't see over the other today in case he saw him again. He stepped onto the path, getting tackled to the ground by a flash of red. He looked up to meet those same cyan eyes, the owner of which sitting on his stomach.

"Who are you and why do you follow me?" Edd demanded, giving him a serious look.

"My name is Kevin and I follow you to make sure you get where you're going safely." The wolf responded honestly, not shying away from his gaze. The ravenette hesitated for a moment before getting up and off of him. Kevin got to his feet. "Sorry if that's creepy."

"No… It's kinda sweet… Um…" He began to dig through his basket, pulling out an apple and offering it to him. "Here… To express my thanks… I know it's not much, but I hope you like it…"

Kevin gently took the apple, careful not to scratch the other with his claws. "Thank you…" He smiled at the other and held out his hand to him. "Here, I'll walk you the rest of the way." Edd smiled and carefully took his hand, nodding in agreement. They walked side by side, chatting happily with each other. The redhead felt himself falling for the other boy and the blue-eyed male began to feel the same.

Kevin stopped a few feet from the other's destination and smiled softly at him. "It's best that I stop here, I don't want to scare whoever lives there."

Edd nodded understandingly and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course." The wolf responded, hugging back. He reluctantly let go, watching the red-cloaked boy leave and go inside. The next morning Kevin was waiting in the path for him, offering out his hand with a smile. The duo walked down the path, unaware of the set of eyes watching them from a distance.

They enjoyed each other's company whenever Edd went on his travels for a while and Kevin's apprehension about their meeting faded away to nothing. One day, however, that fear returned and Kevin was tense as they walked through the forest. Edd noticed this and gave him a worried look.

"What is it?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Kevin smiled slightly at him and the ravenette hesitantly nodded, not believing him but he let it go. They walked in silence for a little while before the sound of rustling made Kevin's ear turn. The redhead stopped and looked around, seeing a hunter emerge from the brush. Edd gasps quietly and Kevin quickly pushes the shorter behind him.

The hunter, axe drawn, slowly moves closer to them. The wolf takes action first and runs at the hunter, tackling him to the ground and scratching and throwing punches the best he could. The hunter fought back, swinging his axe the best he could in the small area he had. Edd watched in horror as the two struggled, grabbing a hefty tree branch to hit the hunter with but he couldn't get a clear shot. The fight lasted for a few more minutes before Kevin let out a howl of pain, falling off to the side, his eyes closed.

Edd ran towards him, rolling him onto his stomach to see that the hunter had buried the axe deep in between the wolf's shoulder blades. The hunter smiled triumphantly as he looked at the corpse on the ground, removing the axe.

"You're welcome, I saved you from that horrible wolf. It was probably going to eat you." He smiled and hoisted his axe over his shoulder, leaving Edd to cry over Kevin's limp form.

* * *

Edd trudged through the forest path he and Kevin used to walk together, his vision blurry with tears as he stared at the ground. After he was completely sure the other was gone, he had given him a proper burial, it had only been three days ago. The ravenette had the feeling he was being watched but he ignored it. Meanwhile, behind a nearby tree, a certain red-haired wolf watched over him to make sure he made it to his destination safely.


	2. Alluring Secret Black Vow

This one is based off of **Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~** with Kevin's epilogue being based off **Alluring Secret ~ White Vow ~** which are sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Edd wandered through the streets, angelic wings dragging slightly on the ground as limped heavily, the fall having injured his leg. He finally gave up and dropped to his knees, needing to rest before continuing. He looked over at the sky, admiring the sunset as it offered some sort of comfort with it beauty. His view was soon obstructed by tall figure, he looked up and was met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked, worry apparent in his eyes. He offered a hand to him. "Here, come with me. I'll help you clean up." Edd nodded, taking his hand, hypnotized by the man shrouded in darkness. He helped the other onto his shaking legs as he helped him down the street.

"What's your name?"

"Eddward…"

"Mine's Kevin." As the redhead talked, the wretched angel seemed to fall more and more in love with the other. Kevin lead him to his house and he quickly patched up Edd, his kind smile and charming eyes tempted the ravenette to open Pandora's Box. Kevin had allowed him to stay the night and it was then, when he had his room all to himself, that he decided to forsake everything to be with this mysterious man, sacrificing one wing to receive the forbidden fruit.

Edd tiptoed to Kevin's room and slowly opened the door, having abandoned his entire past he had nothing to lose. The redhead sat up.

"Hm… Eddward? What is it?"

"I… um… I brought you this… as a token of my gratitude…" Edd replied, holding out a bright red apple as he drew nearer, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kevin gently took it with a soft smile.

"Thank you… You didn't have to though…" He took a bite of the forbidden fruit and swallowed the piece, amazed by the taste. He turned to ask Edd where he had gotten it, stopping when he felt a sudden infatuation for the blue-eyed male. He leaned forward, dropping the apple, to steal a kiss from the angel who quickly returned it. The two shared deep and passionate kisses throughout the night, not going any further than that as the vow Edd wanted to keep the most was his vow of chastity.

The two spent most of the night awake with each other, only when it became extremely late did they grow tired, falling asleep in each other's arms. When the morning finally came, Kevin woke up, surprised to find his body intertwined with Edd's. He slowly sat up, making sure not to wake the other. He looked down at the apple on the floor and the events of last night made their way out of his memories.

"Eddward, wake up." Kevin gently shook the delicate boy. Cyan eyes slowly opened, a small smile gracing his delicate lips.

"Good morning…" He sat up and rested his head on the other's shoulder, but Kevin shrugged him off and got up, picking up the apple.

"What's this?"

"It was a gift I brought to you for letting me stay…"

"It did something to me, didn't it?"

Edd nodded a little. "It was supposed to help you become more attached to me…"

"You manipulated me."

The ravenette stood, opening his mouth to speak but he was quickly shoved back towards the door.

"Just leave. I don't want you anywhere near me anymore."

Edd turned and ran off, leaving Kevin to wonder what possessed him to do such a thing.

Kevin walked onto the church grounds. Today was his wedding day. It had been a year since he had met the raven-haired angel but he still wore black. He had time before the wedding started so he decided to wander the property, hoping that would help calm his nerves. He turned the corner and stopped when he saw a beautiful blue-eyed woman sitting by herself. She gave him a small smile, inky locks falling to her shoulders.

"H-Hello." The redhead spoke as he walked over to her. "Who are you?"

"Eddith."

"I'm Kevin… would you mind if I sat with you?"

"Of course not." She smiled gently as the other sat beside her, the two making casual conversation. As they spoke the wretched boy found himself falling further and further in love with her. He decided to turn his back and abandon everything for her as the two fled hand in hand.

The redhead obtained the forbidden fruit of lust, both of them taking a bite from it before dropping it on the floor and giving into their desires. Eddith broke her vow of chastity, allowing Kevin to make love to her, both knowing they could never go back to their past lives after tonight. As they lay together in the afterglow of their love making, Kevin slipped a makeshift flower ring on Eddith's ring finger.

"Eddith… Promise me that you'll be mine…"

"I promise." Eddith said with a loving smile, her heart overflowing with joy. They shared a chaste kiss and fell asleep in each others' arms.

In the morning Eddith had gotten up to make breakfast, leaving Kevin to get dressed. He smiled softly as he could already imagine the day they'd elope, picturing Eddith in her wedding dress. Lost in his thoughts, the redhead failed to notice the new angel that had shown up on the scene. He was short with brown hair, glaring at the man that had stolen Eddward from him. The ravenette's former lover raised a pistol and cocked it, the sound made Kevin turn in time to see the angel fire the arrow of judgement, piercing through his heart.

When Eddith returned the angel was gone and Kevin lying, dying, on the ground. As she rushed forward to him, she shed off her disguise to reveal her true form, Eddward. He held Kevin close in his arms, knowing he had to give up his remaining wing to save him. Eddward smiled sadly and gently pressed their foreheads together.

"My dear, lying cold. I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day… My sin against God… All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, so I will die for you… I believe, that's my fate." Eddward whispered as Kevin opened his eyes, watching his ravenette fade away and leave one single feather in his place.

Kevin went to the makeshift grave he had made for Eddward, a simple marker with the late angel's name on it and the feather buried in place of a body. The red-head kneeled down at his grave. "You keep appearing in my dreams, like you're still calling out to me… I know my feelings can't reach you but if I keep loving you… on the day we meet again I'll be able to shed this black suit and embrace everything white and pure… that's my white vow to you."


End file.
